Fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices continue to be developed to replace conventional planar metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) in advanced complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. As is known, the term “fin” refers to a generally vertically-oriented structure within or upon which are formed, for instance, one or more FinFETs or other fin devices, such as passive devices, including capacitors, diodes, etc.
There is a need for further conductive circuits and more particularly, to methods for forming fin structures.